cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenarctos Stragetic Defense Corporation
This Wiki page contains information about the CNRP nation of Selenarctos. Please do not edit. __TOC__ The Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation (SSDC), formerly known as Selenarctos Defense Industries, Inc., was the primary supplier of military goods to Security Division under the Central Government. During this time, the Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation held a virtual monopoly on military hardware but declined to sell to non-government entities. The interim government under Carlos Burke broke up the Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation into a number of smaller arms companies to increase efficiency that the research projects of the defense behemoth had been lacking. The Selenarctos Stragetic Defense Corporation maintained its corporate headquarters in Manila. Major External Sales *Weapons Exhibition *Sale to Las Malvinas, 17 billion NSC *Military Surplus Sales, 200 million NSC *Sale to Sri Lanka, 650 million NSC *Sale to Wallonia, 4 billion NSC *Xinyan Republic, 880 million NSC *Soldania International Arms Fair *MoG[Corp], 21.5 million NSC *Caspian Clique, 4 million NSC per month Product Lines For more detailed information on each product, visit the Selenarctos Ground Force Wiki Page. Light Arms *P229 DAK *M41-A "Pulse Rifle" *SG 550 Assault Rifle *SG 551 Assault Rifle *MP7A1 Personal Defense Weapon *SG 550 Anti-Personnel Sniper Rifle *Barrett M82A2 Anti-Materials Sniper Rifle *M240L Light Machine Gun *XM25 Airburst Grenade Launcher *Kris Combat Knife & Kampilan Man-Portable Weapon Systems *XM214 Minigun *Mk47 Striker Grenade Launcher *Starstreak Mark II MANPADS HVSAM *AT4/AT-4 CS 84mm Recoilless Rifle *AT12 130mm Recoilless Rifle *M252 81mm Mortar Artillery *M114 155mm Howitzer (Soltam Upgrade) *LG1 Mark II 105mm Howitzer *XM1203 155mm Non-Line-of-Sight-Cannon *M270 MLRS Tanks & Armored Vehicles *M1A2 SEP Main Battle Tank *Black Knight Unmanned Tactical Combat Vehicle *Bionix II Armored Fighting Vehicle *Terrex Infantry Carrier Vehicle Other Vehicles *Humvee *M35 2.25 Metric Ton Truck *M911 20.4 Metric Ton Truck *MTRV 6.35 Metric Ton Truck *LARC-V 4.5 Metric Ton Amphibious Truck *Air Cushioned Landing Craft (LCAC) Missiles *P5 Anti-Ship Missile *P700 Anti-Ship Missile Aircraft *A400M Tactical Air Transport *Scorpion Medium Gunship *2O37-U Unmanned Strategic Bomber (Prototype) Miscellaneous *Phalanx CIWS *Ground Force Standard-Issue Combat Armor *S-500 Long-Range Surface-to-Air Missile *PAC-3 Surface-to-Air Missile *Massive Ordnance Penetrator (MOP) *Massive Ordnance Penetrator C (MOP-C) Research Projects Predator-C1 The Predator-C1 was an upgrade package to to increase the stealth and EMP-resistant characteristics of existing Predator-C UAVs. The C1 upgrade package also improved the Predator-C's autonomous navigation to better compensate for loss-of-communication events. The SSDC completed this project and the upgrade was subsequently applied to all active-duty Air Force Predator-C UAVs. SEP2 for the M1A2 The SEP2 upgrade package for the M1A2 sought to improve armor coverage on vulnerable areas of the M1A2 tank and improve the tank's resistance to electromagnetic pulses. M1A3 The M1A3 project was conceived to design a next-generation battle tank. Requirements for this tank were vague, but the Ground Force desired combat performance superior to the M1A2, reduced radar and IR signatures, and active anti-missile defenses. The Security Division also requested that the SSDC investigate hydrogen stored in carbon nanotubes as a potential fuel source. After numerous delays and running significantly over budget, the Economic Division terminated the project. S-505 SAM The S-505 SAM project was to design an upgraded replacement to the S-500 SAM. The S-505 would have featured a decreased minimum-range, more advanced anti-jamming countermeasures and electronics immune to EMP attacks. The S-505 SAM project was cancelled due to dramatically exceeding its budget. Agent 109 (Classified) Agent 109 is a gaseous nerve agent, designed and produced in limited quantities by the Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation at the request of the Security Division under the Central Government. It is fast-acting, killing adults exposed without protection in a matter of minutes, and designed to be deployed on the platoon level in the form of grenades. Agent 109 disperses quickly after use with minimal toxic traces, and standard chemical warfare protection methods provide adequate resistance to it's effects. Agent 109 was used by Communist Forces in the Capital Building to eliminate the Central Government prior to the establishment of the interim government. (Not public.) The Selenarctos government maintained possession of all Agent 109 research following the breakup of the Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation. Curane Poisoned Bullet (Classified) At the request of the Security Division, the Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation developed bullet capable of delivering a lethal dose of Curane. The 9x19 parabellum round the SSDC produced can be fired from an unmodified P229 DAK or an MP5 submachine gun with only a short loss-of-accuracy and has a refrigerated shelf life of ten years. The dose of Curane contained within a single bullet is estimated to incapacitate a large adult male in under thirty seconds with irreversible brain damage in seven minutes and death in nine. In testing, a twentieth of the dose of a single bullet was sufficient to euthanize 100% of 50kg adult monkeys. After viewing demonstrations of the bullets, the Security Council approved the fabrication of 5,000 Curane bullets and 20,000 practice rounds (the same flight characteristics as the Curane bullets, but filled with an inert, non-toxic liquid). To date, a Curane bullet has never been fired in a combat situation. GASP Supercomputer (Classified) The GASP (Global Analysis and Strategic Planning) supercomputer array was a joint effort between the SSDC and Ersch Electronics to develop a quasi-intelligent computer able to analyze internal and external threats and develop appropriate responses. The GASP array utilizes the (classified) 128-bit, 128 core Symytron® processor developed by Ersch Electronics to achieve a complexity on the order of the human mind, and is connected via read-only fiber lines to the systems listed below. The GASP array was constructed in absolute secrecy, with the construction workers and programmers on-sight in the Command Bunker and denied access to the outside world. Without access to maps, GPS or exterior windows, most of the workers were unsure where they were and morale suffered. Although steps were taken to improve working conditions, one programmer committed suicide and progress on GASP proceeded slowly for years. Work on the GASP array ceased entirely when the interim government ceasing control of Selenarctos and eliminating the Central Government. Fiber Links: *Aerial Defense Network *Radar Satellite Network *Security Division Record Keeping *Public (Read-Only) Records of all major world stock-markets *Selenarctos SOSUS Network *Internet* *Selenarctos Government Intranet *SecDev Intelligence & Analysis Records (*Although GASP was originally connected to the internet, this link has since been physically severed.) Category:Selenarctos